Les Exquises
by DelPlume
Summary: Des petits moments de la vie de nos sorciers préférés... Série de drabbles écrites à deux avec les mêmes contraintes qu'un cadavre exquis.
1. Rose-Scorpius : Trop

**TROP**

**.:.**

– Honneur à toi, me dit-il.

Quel idiot. Lui et ses manières avaient parfois le don de m'exaspérer. Un vrai petit aristo ; jamais un cheveu mal placé ni un mot plus haut que l'autre. Je devais souvent résister à l'envie de défaire sa cravate, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, ou de faire exploser des bouteilles d'encre dans son sac, juste pour semer la pagaille et le bousculer un peu. C'était difficile (et ça l'était d'autant plus depuis qu'il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un adolescent), mais j'avais appris à me contrôler, jusque-là. Cette fois, pourtant, je ne pus m'en montrer capable ;

– Mais tu es devant moi, alors vas-y ! Je sais tenir une porte, par Merlin !

L'expression de pur choc qui se dessina sur son visage m'arracha un grognement exaspéré.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'était figé et m'observait comme si la lune venait tout à coup de prendre la forme d'un carré parfait. Je soupirai et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez ;

– Laisse tomber.

– Rose, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit-il, l'air réellement intéressé.

– Non ! m'exclamai-je en fermant les yeux. C'est justement ça le problème ! Merlin Malefoy, ça ne t'arrive jamais de vouloir faire quelque chose de fou comme… arriver en cours une seconde après la deuxième cloche, envoyer balader les filles qui pouffent sur ton passage au lieu de leur sourire poliment, ou… ou lever les yeux au ciel une fois dans ta vie ?

Stupéfait, Scorpius prit le temps de bien réfléchir avant de répondre.

– En quoi c'est mal d'être respectueux ?

– Ce n'est pas mal, grommelai-je. C'est juste… Parfois, tu l'es trop.

Nous n'avions pas fait deux mètres depuis le moment fatidique, et il était toujours là, songeur et incapable de bouger, devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

– Oublie ça, soupirai-je en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

– Non, non ! Je veux savoir ! insista-t-il, l'air innocent, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu verrais différemment ?

Je secouai la tête ; décidément, il ne comprenait rien. Mais je pris mon mal en patience et décidai de lui répondre.

– Ta chemise, par exemple.

– Ma chemise ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant avec stupeur lorsque je tendis les mains vers son col.

Je retins cependant mon geste et gardai quelques centièmes entre mes mains et le tissu.

– Oui, elle est parfaite. Aucun pli, rien qui va de travers. Toujours bien rentrée dans ton pantalon, comme si un couturier professionnel le faisait pour toi chaque matin. Et y lançait un sort pour ne pas qu'elle bouge de la journée.

Je le vis cligner des yeux, et porter une main hésitante à son col ;

– Tu voudrais que je le desserre ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement incertain.

– Seulement si tu en as envie, m'empressai-je de dire, refusant paradoxalement d'être à l'origine d'un changement qu'il verrait d'un mauvais œil. Mais c'est une solution, oui.

Il sembla hésiter plusieurs secondes avant de détacher le premier bouton de sa chemise d'un mouvement calme et précis.

– Voilà. Et puis tu peux aussi desserrer un peu ta cravate. Le règlement ne t'interdit pas de respirer, tu sais ? ajoutai-je d'une petite voix, sans pouvoir empêcher un léger éclat de rire de sortir de ma bouche.

Il rougit, mais s'exécuta docilement, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel et sourire tout à la fois.

– C'est mieux ? me demanda-t-il, clairement sceptique. Ou il faut que j'enlève un second bouton ?

Cette fois, j'éclatai franchement de rire, et secouai la tête, priant pour que mon embarras ne se lise pas sur mes joues. Qu'il l'ouvre, ce fichu bouton !

– Ce n'est pas la peine, répondis-je cependant, tentant de calmer ma nervosité.

– Quoi d'autre alors ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi calme et polie.

– Euh…, hésitai-je, gênée, tandis que mes yeux vagabondaient sur son apparence stricte. Tes cheveux ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec confusion et je gonflai mes poumons d'une petite dose de culot Weasley avant de lever une main et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, et de voir ses joues se colorer légèrement lorsque ma main retomba le long de mon corps.

– Ce n'est pas bien, d'être coiffé ? m'interrogea-t-il à nouveau, sans que ses joues ne perdent de couleur, ni que sa voix ne se défasse de sa naïveté.

– Tu vois ! M'exclamai-je à nouveau. Tu te préoccupes trop de ce qui est bien ou pas. C'est comme si tu t'efforçais constamment de faire ce que l'on attend de toi, de ne pas dépasser du cadre dans lequel tu as peint ton reflet. Tu es trop… parfait. Tout le temps. C'est exaspérant ! À côté de toi j'ai l'air de…

– D'une étincelle ? me proposa-t-il, un demi-sourire naissant sur ses lèvres jusque-là immobiles.

Mon regard croisa le sien et je clignai des yeux, les joues en feu ;

– Une… une quoi ? Balbutiai-je.

– Une étincelle, répéta-t-il, visiblement amusé. Une étincelle en train de tenter de faire fondre un gros bloc de glace, apparemment.

Et je le vis, abasourdie, passer une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, afin de les mettre en désordre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et lorsqu'il tendit une main vers le col de ma chemise pour rajuster la cravate qui pendait jusque-là lamentablement autour de mon cou, mon cœur sembla se précipiter du haut d'une falaise avant de venir s'écraser contre les parois de ma poitrine ;

– Si tu dois déteindre sur moi, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne déteigne pas sur toi, expliqua-t-il, un éclair d'amusement déchirant furtivement son regard.

Je le laissai faire en silence, sans jamais regarder autre chose que son visage éclairé par l'amusement. Le tout en priant Merlin pour que mon cœur cesse de s'affoler ; pourquoi avais-je si chaud ? Il enroula ensuite une de mes boucles autour de son index et un sourire moqueur que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu glissa sur ses lèvres ;

– Pour ça en revanche, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire...

– Euh, oui, bon, fis-je maladroitement, avant de lui retirer la boucle des mains pour la replacer parmi les autres. Et puis sinon..., poursuivis-je en détournant le regard, parfaitement consciente de la couleur écarlate que mon visage tout entier avait prise. Sinon, être un gentleman c'est sympa, mais, euh…

– Mais euh quoi, Rose ?

– C'est… juste un peu agaçant…

J'avais bien compris que nous avions échangé de rôle, durant cette conversation, et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

– Agaçant ? Répéta-t-il, en reculant d'un pas, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement au-dessus de ses yeux gris, et je compris que ma remarqua l'avait blessé.

– Un peu, j'ai dit ! ripostai-je puérilement.

Mais Scorpius demeura silencieux et les traits de son visage s'étaient à nouveau tendus. Complètement paniquée, j'ouvris de grands yeux et oubliai ma gêne.

– Non ! Scorpius ! me plaignis-je de son air guindé, avant d'agripper son col d'une main et de passer la seconde dans ses cheveux, puis de la faire glisser sur son visage, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Fais comme tout à l'heure ! Déstresse !

– Que je…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en secouant légèrement la tête, incrédule. Rose, je suis peut-être trop… je ne suis pas comme toi, d'accord, mais au moins, moi, je t'aime comme tu es, souffla-t-il la mâchoire crispée, les joues parsemées de tâches rouges.

– Mais moi aussi, je t'aime comme tu es ! Seulement, je…

Je m'interrompis, plus choquée encore par mes propres mots que par les siens. Il sembla réaliser en même temps que moi ce qui venait de se produire et aucun de nous ne sembla capable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que mes émotions se manifestent malgré moi ;

– Tu l'as dit en premier ! Me défendis-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

Bizarrement, cela le fit rire. Après tout, je me conduisais comme une enfant, et il ne manquait plus que je lève les bras au-dessus de ma tête pour prouver mon innocence.

– Je suis bien content de l'avoir dit en premier, m'avoua-t-il, embarrassé, mais sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

– Je…, je, balbutiai-je, incapable de raisonner avec cohérence.

– Voilà ce que ça donne, des années d'entraînement à bien parler, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Moi au moins, j'arrive encore à être cohérent.

Je fronçai les sourcils et retins le sourire qui menaçait de traduire la légèreté qui habitait ma poitrine ;

– Finalement, je crois que je préférais encore quand tu étais excessivement poli, grommelai-je.

Il était insupportable, et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui clouer le bec. Je me rendis alors à l'évidence ; il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique manière d'y parvenir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je fis volte-face, non sans lui adresser un regard agacé, et m'éloignai à grands pas.

– Rose ! Attends ! Merlin, ce que tu peux être contradictoire ! m'appela-t-il, avant de se mettre à trottiner pour me rattraper. Il faudrait savoir, tu veux que je sois poli ou tu veux que je sois… quoi d'ailleurs ?

Je baissai les yeux, priant pour que cela suffise à dissimuler mon embarras ; la vérité, c'est que je ne savais pas, j'étais perdue et mon cœur battait de manière si désordonnée que je cédais lentement à la panique.

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Enfin, si, je sais, je veux… Je veux que tu sois toi-même, et… Et je veux avoir le droit de… de mettre le bazar dans ta vie, comme…, marmonnai-je sans respirer, ne sachant pas comment il m'était encore possible de le regarder dans les yeux. Comme je viens de le faire avec ta chemise. Par exemple.

Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres et je vis qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire, par politesse, sûrement ;

– Rose… Tu mets le bazar dans ma vie. Tous les jours, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Ah bon ? pensai-je. J'étais certaine d'avoir une mine ahurie devant son doux sourire espiègle.

– Euh, désolée, furent les mots qui sortirent involontairement de ma bouche.

– Non ! Fit-il, en secouant la tête. Ne t'excuse pas. Le fait que je sois toujours trop… lisse, ne signifie pas que je n'aime pas les couleurs, le bruit et le désordre que toi tu m'apportes.

– Mais tu n'es pas trop lisse ! J'étais énervée quand j'ai dit ça. Tu es…

Mes yeux tombèrent de quelques centimètres, et ma main trouva d'elle-même le chemin jusqu'à son bras, où le tissu de sa chemise d'un blanc impeccable ne portait pas une seule froissure.

– Bon, peut-être un peu, admis-je en esquissant un sourire penaud, mais ce n'est pas… je ne le déteste pas, terminai-je en haussant les épaules avant de relever mon visage vers le sien.

Il m'observa quelques secondes, le visage indéchiffrable, puis se pencha brusquement vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche. Il recula ensuite d'un pas mais encadra mon visage avec ses mains, son regard planté dans le mien.

– Un gentleman aurait demandé ton autorisation, me dit-il alors dans un souffle, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais.

J'enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise avec embarras et ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Je sentis ses doigts, auparavant sur mes joues, poursuivre leur chemin dans mes cheveux, avant que ses bras ne m'emprisonnent entièrement.

– En revanche, reprit-il de sa voix toujours aussi mesurée, je vais être forcé de te demander la permission de m'accompagner pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Rougissant (encore) de plaisir, mais toujours emmitouflée dans son étreinte, je bafouillai :

– Ce n'est pas comme si on n'y allait pas déjà ensemble à chaque fois. Bon, d'accord, il y a toujours Albus, mais c'est un détail.

Je l'entendis pouffer et une de ses mains vint s'enrouler dans mes cheveux ;

– Rose, souffla-t-il d'une voix mi-amsuée, mi-exaspérée, c'est oui, ou c'est non ?

Instinctivement, je hochai la tête, fermant les yeux sous l'effet apaisant de sa main.

– C'est oui.

* * *

**N/A**

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Nous fêtons aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de **Marie Lapiz** et de tous ses effets secondaires. C'est pourquoi nous avons écrit cette petite drabble, et ainsi commencé un petit recueil (que de choses "petites", pour un hommage à une grande auteure).

Toutes les drabbles de ce recueil seront écrites comme celle d'aujourd'hui, à savoir sous les mêmes contraintes qu'un cadavre exquis. Chacune notre tour, sans au préalable discuter ensemble des personnages impliqués ni de ce qui leur adviendrait, nous avons écrit une phrase (parfois deux), jusqu'à tomber d'accord quand la fin ressemblait à une fin. Ce challenge nous a énormément plu, et on espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

En ce qui concerne notre nouveau projet... Il est encore à l'état de projet, et il avance très très lentement. Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas !

À très bientôt pour une nouvelle drabble !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	2. Rose-Scorpius : Choix

**CHOIX**

**.:.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Albus à son meilleur ami en suivant son regard à travers le pub bondé avant de poser ses yeux sur sa cousine, qui rougissait dans sa bièraubeurre, assise à une table avec Colin Finnigan.

\- Je ne regarde absolument rien, répondit l'intéressé, sans pour autant détacher ses yeux d'un triste gris de l'autre bout du pub.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et porta sa bièraubeurre à ses lèvres avec une moue résignée ; d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son meilleur ami avait toujours été amoureux de Rose, qui elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour Colin, le beau Préfet-en-Chef de Serdaigle, comme elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, franchement ? lui demanda le jeune Malefoy, avant de soupirer, résigné, et de détourner son regard. Non, ne réponds pas à cette question.

Albus pouffa dans sa chope et essuya la moustache de mousse qui s'était dessinée au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure d'un revers de la manche de sa robe ;

\- Alors je ne réponds pas. Mais je crois qu'elle ne lui trouve pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il a eu le courage de s'intéresser à elle...

\- Tu parles, grogna Scorpius en esquissant une moue dégoûtée, elle en pince pour lui depuis des années.

\- Pour l'intérêt qu'il lui porte, répéta Albus. C'est le seul qui n'ait jamais osé le lui montrer. Elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même avec lui, tu sais ?

\- Le seul ? Rétorqua le jeune Gryffondor en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas le seul. Mais Tyler Spencer n'est pas quelqu'un que je qualifierait de très intelligent. N'en veux pas à ma cousine de ne pas s'intéresser à des idiots.

\- Hilarant, Al, contra Scorpius en avalant une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre, son regard glissant à nouveau vers la Préfète-en-Chef assise à l'autre bout du pub.

\- Donc en fait, reprit-il, d'après toi, l'unique raison pour laquelle Rose sort maintenant avec ce type, c'est parce que c'est le seul à lui avoir dit qu'elle en valait la peine ?

Albus se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu intéressé par les amours de sa cousine.

Scorpius fit mine de ne pas insister, mais ce qu'Albus lui avait dit lui trottait désormais dans la tête - s'il trouvait son raisonnement on ne peut plus ridicule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que l'hypothèse lui plaisait un peu.

Albus lui dirait sûrement, s'il savait, qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair dans ses intentions, mais Rose avait sans doute compris ses illusions... Non ? Et il avait été on ne peut plus clair quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin, il y a deux ans de cela, non ? Oui, il avait été clair. Et oui, elle avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Elle n'était simplement pas intéressée, voilà tout. Quoi qu'en dise Albus.

\- Al ? Souffla finalement le jeune homme, le regard posé sur Rose avec résignation. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel puis répondit :  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Va lui demander !

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, répliqua le jeune homme, la mâchoire crispée, en reposant sa chope avec fracas et en se levant brusquement avant de traverser le pub et de fondre sur Rose d'un pas déterminé et assuré.

Il n'entendit pas son meilleur ami se morfondre derrière lui, la tête entre les mains, ni ne vit son regard exaspéré lorsqu'Albus reposa les yeux sur lui.

Il vint se planter devant Rose en prenant grand soin d'ignorer Colin, et afficha le sourire plein d'assurance qu'il réservait généralement à la jeune fille ;

\- Weasley, par pure curiosité, commença-t-il, et, euh, pour une étude, continua-t-il sans se départir de sa détermination. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que... Que tu aies commencé à nourrir des sentiments à l'égard de... De Colin ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avant de virer au rouge coquelicot ;

\- Tu es... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Scorpius balaya sa question d'un geste de la main ;  
\- Réponds à la question, Weasley. Parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu trouves à ce bouffon afin de comprendre pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec moi. Sans vouloir te vexer, Colin, s'excusa le jeune homme en se tournant vers le Préfet-en-Chef en lui adressant un sourire arrogant.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? Lui demanda son rival. Ce n'est pas un peu immature comme comportement ? Fit-il en haussant les deux sourcils.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, mais persista à ignorer le jeune homme, son regard braqué sur Rose.

\- Alors, Rose ? Est-ce que c'est son badge ? Sa couleur de cheveux ? Son nom de famille, peut-être ? Je suis réellement curieux de savoir. Parce que tu vois, savoir pourquoi lui plutôt que moi m'aiderait peut-être à te chasser définitivement de mes pensées.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Le fusilla Rose du regard, le teint écarlate.

\- Il me prend que j'en ai ras-le-bol de ne pas savoir, répliqua-t-il sans un regard pour Colin. Certains disent que tu n'es avec lui que parce qu'il t'a montré de l'intérêt. Alors j'aimerais avoir une réponse claire.

\- Malefoy, s'il te plaît, le supplia la jeune fille du regard.

\- Weasley, la défia-t-il.

Les deux jeunes adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Colin brise le silence fragile ;  
\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, ça vaut mieux, dit-il en se levant et en attrapant sa cape, non sans jeter quelques mornilles d'argent sur la table.

\- Colin, attends, je... Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, d'accord ?

\- Pas la peine, dit-il en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Cinq secondes passèrent et déjà Rose rejeta son regard peiné sur Scorpius - regard qui se transforma bien vite en impardonnable. Ou presque.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? soupira-t-elle finalement, en se prenant la tête dans les mains tandis que Scorpius tirait la chaise à côté de la sienne.

\- Je ne fais pas _toujours_ ça, tu exagères. Toi, en revanche, tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

\- Malefoy... Je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

\- Bon sang, Rose ! S'énerva-t-il légèrement. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

\- Il n'est pas toi ! S'écria-t-elle alors. Il n'est pas toi, Malefoy ! Il ne déborde pas d'arrogance, il ne prend pas tout le monde de haut, il ne passe pas son temps à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds, et il ne joue pas avec mes sentiments dans l'unique but de prouver à tout le monde qu il peut charmer n'importe quelle fille de l'école !

\- Je ne peux pas charmer toutes les filles de l'école, tu en es la preuve, contra-t-il.

Rose lui lança un regard noir, la mâchoire crispée ;

\- Tu es insupportable. Voilà ce que tu es. Voilà pourquoi c'est avec Colin que je sors. Il est honnête, il est responsable, il est serviable. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- T'es dingue de moi, en fait, comprit Scorpius.

Rose l'observa un instant, le regard sévère et presque fatigué.  
\- Décidément, tu ne comprends rien du tout.

\- Alors explique-moi, répondit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils avec agacement. Explique-moi pourquoi t'es prête à sortir avec un crétin comme Monsieur Parfait, mais refuses de me laisser la moindre chance !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle sèchement en se levant brusquement, manquant renverser son verre à demi plein. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Alors je te laisse aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Wealsey, la retint-il par le bras. S'il te plaît...

Il la sentit se crisper, mais elle s'arrêta tout de même, sans oublier néanmoins d'écarter violemment son bras.

Scorpius inspira discrètement et amorça un pas vers la jeune fille.

\- Désolé. Je sais que je peux être... Insupportable. Mais pour ma défense, tu l'es aussi, parfois !

Rose lui lança un regard noir ;

\- Tu cherches vraiment à faire ton malin ?! Tu es pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Rose...

\- Non ! C'est bon, laisse-moi tranquille !  
Et cette fois, tous les efforts de Scorpius pour la retenir ne serviraient à rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait imaginé en faisant volte-face avec exaspération, mais Scorpius ne lui laissa pas cette chance ; il la retint par le bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir.

La claque qu'il reçut en plein sur la joue gauche ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Rose plaqua deux mains contre sa bouche, son regard planté dans celui de Scorpius avec effroi ;

\- Je suis désolée ! S'écria-t-elle, s'empourprant devant l'attention qu'on leur portait.

\- Non, fit Scorpius en soupirant. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, s'excusa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire effrité, avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

Son départ l'immobilisa quelque temps, durant lequel les têtes se détournèrent petit a petit. Lorsqu'elle sortit du pub, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se figea devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous le ciel gris de novembre. Les pieds enfoncés dans la neige, Scorpius avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, un air grave et résigné étirant ses traits arrogants. Elle l'observa pendant bien une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'un passant lui demande de s'écarter de l'entrée du pub.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant, le laissant passer avant d'inspirer profondément et de s'avancer vers le jeune homme avec hésitation. Scorpius, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en respectant une distance entre elle et lui, comme pour assurer sa propre sécurité.

\- Ça dépend, dit-il en la jaugeant du regard, ses yeux gris empreints d'une tristesse et d'un défaitisme qui ne lui ressemblaient pas beaucoup.

Elle hésita légèrement, mais se lança tout de même, non sans regrets :

\- Ça dépend de quoi, exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle, presque agressivement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ou pas, Rose, répondit-il calmement, ses yeux plantés dans les siens avec intensité.

\- Je…

Le doute, aussi soudain qu'inquiétant, interrompit ses propres paroles, la laissant hypnotisée par les pupilles orageuses de Scorpius Malefoy. Mais celui-ci demeura silencieux, immobile.

\- Je…, tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Je ne sais pas… C'est… Tu es tellement arrogant ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais…

Mais Scorpius se contenta de fouiller son regard du sien, sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était surprenant, inattendu, et très, très loin du comportement arrogant qu'elle l'accusait toujours d'avoir. Elle ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser, et les battements de son cœur, assourdissants, l'empêchaient de faire le tri calmement dans ses pensées.

\- Colin, souffla-t-elle alors.

C'était sorti tout seul, et elle détourna son regard du jeune homme, comme si ses yeux l'avaient brûlée.

\- Je vois, fit-il lentement. Dans ce cas... Peu importe. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps une fois de plus... Bonne journée, Weasley, acheva-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

Et elle le laissa filer, sans vraiment comprendre ce que son cœur lui expliquait à grand coup de tambour. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'aimait pas l'expression peinte sur le visage de Scorpius, si différente de celle qu'il arborait depuis qu'elle le connaissait ; elle aimait le Scorpius moqueur, confiant, et un tantinet arrogant qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lui pourrir l'existence. Le voir se comporter si différemment lui avait tordu les entrailles, et elle était certaine d'une chose : si son subconscient ne lui avait pas soufflé le prénom de son petit ami, la partie consciente de son cerveau n'y aurait jamais songé.

Rose inspira une bouffée d'air frais et reprit le chemin en direction du château, en proie à une confusion émotionnelle qui la terrifiait.

\- Rose ? l'appela alors une voix qu'elle aurait dû reconnaître sur-le-champ, mais dont elle eut besoin de voir le propriétaire avant de pouvoir associer son et image.

\- Colin, soupira-t-elle, ses joues s'enflammant à nouveau.

\- Écoute, Rose… Je vais être sympa, et je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, car… car tu en as clairement besoin, lui proposa-t-il, la voix légèrement chevrotante. J'espère qu'après ça on pourra… mettre tout ça derrière nous.

\- Colin, je... Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Croassa la jeune fille.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu sois absolument sûre de toi pour que l'on continue. J'aimerais que Malefoy nous laisse tranquilles une bonne fois pour tout. Et même si dire ça me déplaît au plus haut point, je suis conscient que ça ne dépend que de toi.

Rose croisa le regard de son petit ami, et l'image de Scorpius lui tournant le dos, le regard abîmé et résigné, alla se graver dans son esprit ;

\- J'ai déjà fait mon choix, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai mis un terme aux... à...

Ce jour-là, Colin soupira de soulagement comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Ce jour-là, Rose crut bien faire et choisit la voie de la raison.

* * *

**N/A**

Bonsoir à tous !

Une petite drabble pour fêter la fin d'une semaine chargée (pour nous en tout cas).

Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, nous vous informons que dimanche, nous commencerons un nouveau recueil, sur la même base que celui-ci, à la différence près qu'il sera en anglais.

En attendant, nous vous souhaitons un excellent weekend, en espérant que Rose ne vous a pas fait trop mal à au cœur sur ce coup-là (nous, si). À bientôt !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	3. Rose-Scorpius : Un Baiser Tabou

**Un Baiser Tabou**

**.:.**

Les rues de Londres étaient bondées, à cette heure-ci ; ce n'était pas tant des piétons, mais plutôt une multitude d'employés en train d'arroser la fin d'une dure journée de travail, un verre à la main devant absolument tous les pubs de la ville. L'été touchait à sa fin, mais l'atmosphère était lourde et chargée d'émotions. Un nouveau Ministre de la Magie venait d'être élu, et personne ne savait encore s'il fallait boire en sa santé, ou bien aux difficultés que cela augurait pour leur société. Après tout, les sorciers n'aimaient pas beaucoup le changement, et celui-là était pour le moins radical. La mort de Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été un coup dur pour bon nombres de sorciers. Pour Rose, qui avait été son assistante juridique pendant deux ans, jusqu'à la dissolution de son cabinet à l'annonce de sa mort, cela avait surtout été beaucoup de paperasse. Comme ça, elle paraissait aussi insensible qu'un lutin de Cornouailles, mais elle avait réussi à séparer l'émotionnel du professionnel. Elle avait toujours eu un esprit rationnel et ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments inutiles - ou plus. Quand un grand hibou qu'elle connaissait très bien entra par la fenêtre ouverte du ministère, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son stress. Elle attrapa la lettre que déposa le hibou sur son bureau et reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de son cousin.

_Rose,  
Je sais que tu es overbookée, tu en es où du transfert des dossiers ?  
Bref, est-ce que tu penses être libre ce soir pour venir dîner à la maison ? Claire me fait faire un poulet au citron, tu ne peux pas refuser, si ?  
Scorpius aussi est invité, mais je te laisse le choix de le lui dire ou non. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était intraitable aujourd'hui...  
Allez, à ce soir !  
Albus_

Rose grimaça à l'idée de devoir adresser plus de deux mots à Scorpius Malefoy en dehors du strict environnement de travail, mais rédigea tout de même une lettre à l'attention de son cousin. "J'y serai", y écrit-elle, "et Malefoy aussi. Sauf s'il n'est pas disponible, ce qui serait vraiment malheureux." Dès que le hibou de son cousin repartit avec sa missive, Rose se leva de son fauteuil en soupirant, quitta son bureau, traversa le couloir, et alla toquer poliment à la porte en face de la sienne.

\- Entrez, dit une voix grave et sérieuse qui la fit frissonner malgré elle.

Il l'insupportait et elle aurait voulu pouvoir mieux le cacher. Elle poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de Scorpius, son regard croisant aussitôt le sien ; gris et froid.

\- Weasley, l'accueillit-il sans laisser quelque émotion gouverner les traits de son visage.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa rigidité et vint se planter devant son bureau ;

\- Albus t'invite à dîner ce soir, lui indiqua-t-elle sobrement.

\- Bien. C'est tout ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer, avec ses sourcils haussés et son air professionnel à la noix !

\- Oui, c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi froidement, avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte pour le plaisir de l'imaginer soupirer avec agacement.

\- Weasley ! l'appela alors la voix grave du jeune homme depuis l'autre côté de la porte offensée.

Elle hésita à peine une seconde, mais capitula et ouvrit à nouveau la porte, un sourire poli et innocent peint sur ses lèvres ;

\- Oui ?

\- J'en déduis que tu seras là aussi ? lui demanda-t-il sans décocher un sourire.

\- Tu y survivras ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- La vraie question, contra-t-il, c'est est-ce que _toi_ tu y survivras ? Moi, poursuivit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux sans expression aucune, ça devrait aller.

La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt, ses joues perdant les couleurs que la chaleur leur avait apportées, et lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau ses yeux gris, son cœur s'affola en y décelant une lueur de défi qui lui rappela une soirée qu'elle s'était jurée d'enterrer.

\- Et s'il te plaît, reprit-il alors en reportant son attention sur les papiers qui semblaient si importants. Évite de claquer la porte en sortant, cette fois.

Rose eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de l'étrangler, et claqua la porte derrière elle avec plus de vigueur encore que la première fois, manquant le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Une fois seul, Scorpius Malefoy s'affala dans son dossier, ses épaules s'affaissant sous la pression de ses pensées, sa main grattant son front fripé par ses émotions. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plus fatigué, plus tendu ces derniers temps, mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant, d'ignorer Rose comme il l'avait fait depuis cette fameuse soirée organisée par son meilleur ami pour célébrer la fin de leurs études, de prétendre qu'il ne se souvenait pas des lèvres de Rose dans son cou ou de la teinte si particulière qu'avaient prise ses joues lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Depuis, ils avaient, d'un accord commun et silencieux, décidé de reprendre les bases froides et distantes qu'ils avaient développées à Poudlard, du temps où Scorpius insupportait Rose, du temps où Rose horripilait Scorpius. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas quitté cette soirée comme il l'avait fait, s'il avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti plutôt que de fuir ; parce que lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez Rose le lendemain matin, après avoir passé le reste de la nuit à essayer de comprendre, il avait compris que c'était trop tard en rencontrant le regard meurtrier et blessé de la jeune fille.

Lorsque le hibou d'Albus cogna faiblement à la fenêtre, il sursauta avant d'aller lui ouvrir, bénissant cette bestiole d'interrompre ses encombrantes pensées.

"Ne pense même pas à te défiler - Al" put-il lire sur la courte lettre.

\- Me défiler, me défiler, répéta-t-il, du sarcasme plein la voix. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi intraitable...

\- Tu parles tout seul, Malefoy ? le fit sursauter la voix inattendue de Rose qui entrait à nouveau dans son bureau, une pile de parchemins dans les bras ; tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est les derniers dossiers de... Enfin bref. C'est pour toi, conclut-elle en déposant sa pile sur son bureau avant de tourner aussitôt les talons.

Quand la chouette de son ami, toujours perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre - où il se tenait encore - fit claquer son bec près de son oreille, il se décida à répondre.

"Je serai là."

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il frappait à la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami et qu'aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre, son sang commença - très légèrement - à bouillir. Il laissa à nouveau son poing retomber contre la porte et manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rose, une expression exaspérée peinte sur le visage - un portrait auquel il commençait malheureusement à être habitué ;

\- Weasley, la salua-t-il en soupirant avant de l'écarter poliment pour entrer dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, lui indiqua-t-elle sans plus attendre, donnant par là même une explication à son air renfrogné.

\- Pas là ? Répéta-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

\- L'appartement est vide, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Bon, j'y vais, à plus.

\- Qu...quoi ? Attends une seconde ! La retint-il par le bras. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?! Je viens d'arriver, ils nous ont posé un lapin, je rentre chez moi, point !

Scorpius se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira avec frustration ;

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de ça…

\- De ça quoi ? fit-elle froidement, avant de laisser un silence s'emparer d'eux… et de le briser brutalement. Ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé de cette foutue soirée...

Scorpius demeura silencieux un moment et fixa Rose, la mâchoire crispée, les poings roulés près des hanches.

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on en parle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? souffla-t-il, peu sûr de sa réaction, et peu sûr de lui-même.

\- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, son cœur luttant pour s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Tu ne voulais pas en parler ce soir-là, alors n'en parlons pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que…, commença-t-il, avant de voir l'air buté de la jeune femme. Écoute, Rose… Je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué. Et… qu'on soit si… horribles l'un envers l'autre, eh bien ça me…

\- Ça te quoi, au juste, Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait menaçant bien que les tremblements dans sa voix trahissaient une détresse que Scorpius n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Il inspira profondément, avant de relâcher tout son souffle, en même temps que toute la vérité.

\- Ça me tue.

Rose cligna des yeux et déglutit difficilement avant de détourner le regard et d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller ;

\- Et bien ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le tien.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins en parler, maintenant ? C'est mon problème, comme tu le dis, mais j'aimerais bien le résoudre...

\- Résous-le sans moi. De toute façon, j'ai rendu ma lettre de démission hier, alors on n'aura pas à se croiser tous les jours.

\- Quoi ?! Tu démissionnes ? Quand est-ce que tu pars ? s'affola-t-il soudain.

\- Dès qu'on aura fini de préparer la transition pour le nouveau gouvernement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne veux pas continuer de travailler pour Shafiq.

\- Mais... Rose...

La jeune fille se raidit et son regard vint se planter dans celui du jeune homme ; jamais, depuis presque dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Scorpius ne l'avait appelée autrement que "Weasley". Et là, il avait prononcé son prénom deux fois en une poignée de secondes. Et elle détestait le drôle d'effet que cela lui faisait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux avec une détresse qui fit fléchir Scorpius.

\- Parce que je regrette. Parce que je considère que j'ai assez attendu, que j'ai assez subi tes humeurs invivables, finit-il, avec une once de sourire pointant au creux de ses lèvres.

\- Tu te trouves drôle ? Le fusilla-t-elle du regard.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il - et il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il s'excusait pour bien plus que son humour douteux.

Rose secoua la tête et ignora le vacarme que faisait trembler son cœur dans sa poitrine ;

\- C'est trop tard, souffla-t-elle. Et ça m'est égal. Je... J'avais un faible pour toi quand on était à Poudlard et j'étais tellement sûre que tu le savais... Alors quand... À cette soirée, j'ai pensé que... Mais tu es parti... Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir-là en réalisant que tu m'avais…

\- Que je t'avais... ? répéta-t-il doucement. Écoute, j'ai pris peur. Ça n'excuse rien, mais…, poursuivit-il avant de soupirer. Moi aussi, j'avais un faible pour toi. Plus qu'un faible, d'ailleurs, et je me suis senti ridicule, à… à t'embrasser, comme ça, en pensant que tu me trouverais ridicule à peine les effets de l'alcool envolés.

\- Qu-uoi ? Bégaya Rose, perdant l'assurance et le tempérament qu'elle avait hérités de ses parents et que Scorpius avait toujours trouvé craquants.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, fit-il avec un aplomb mitigé. Je suis désolé, Rose. Et si tu veux savoir, eh bien ce… ce faible est toujours là. À toi de voir ce que tu fais de cette information. Bonne soirée, conclut-il dans un murmure avant de se diriger vers la porte laissée ouverte.

Rose cligna des yeux, les émotions se bousculant dans sa poitrine, la colère prenant finalement le dessus ;

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche, tremblante et furieuse ; tu t'en vas ? Encore ?

\- J'ai été franc, cette fois, rétorqua-t-il sans se retourner. Je… je ne peux pas être plus clair. Et je ne pourrai pas supporter ton venin une fois de plus. En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, que tu démissionnes, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Rose.

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, refusa-t-elle en amorçant un pas vers lui.

Et, comme si c'était un moment d'égarement, très loin de la réalité, ses pensées à mille lieues du moment, comme si ses rêves prenaient doucement forme autour de lui, il sentit un poids léger tirer sur son coude gauche. Son regard rencontra celui de Rose lorsqu'il se retourna, et il y lut une myriade d'émotions semblables aux siennes.

\- Tu es toujours… Tu m'ai… Je veux dire, je… Je te plais toujours ? lui demanda-t-elle sans ciller, malgré son bégaiement, sa voix tremblante et ses joues écarlates.

Scorpius se tendit et sembla chercher pendant une éternité la meilleure réponse à la question de la jeune fille, avant de hocher la tête, lentement, son regard sondant le sien avec une incertitude insoutenable. Après un long silence, la main toujours accrochée au coude de Scorpius, Rose laissa tomber un faible "Moi aussi."

Le rythme cardiaque de Scorpius s'envola et il fit un pas en avant, une main hésitante venant se poser sur la joue de la jeune fille en face de lui.

\- Toi aussi ? C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement, faisant courir sa main sous son oreille, puis sur sa nuque, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans sa chevelure.

Un sourire fébrile étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, et lentement, elle hocha la tête comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, silencieuse, tout comme il l'observait sans dire un mot, et enfin, quand les lèvres de Scorpius attaquèrent les siennes, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de les attaquer en retour. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et enroula les poings dans sa chemise immaculée, se moquant pas mal de froisser le jeune homme.

\- Mission accomplie, se fit alors entendre la voix d'Albus, suivie d'un bruit de mains qu'on fait claquer et du rire de Claire.

Rose sursauta et s'éloigna vivement de Scorpius, le teint écarlate, avant de croiser son regard, qui reflétait les mêmes émotions que le sien.

\- Allez, filez, leur intima Claire en leur indiquant la porte ouverte, d'où elle et Albus venaient d'entrer. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire.

Scorpius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il attrapa la main de Rose et l'entraîna avec lui, la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami se refermant derrière eux. Ils ne firent pas trois mètres que Rose s'arrêta et planta son regard, plein d'amour et de regrets d'avoir attendu si longtemps, dans celui de Scorpius, avant se jeter à son cou, d'attaquer ses lèvres, et de transplaner.

* * *

**N/A**

Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes... Mais très occupées, en revanche. On manque un peu de temps pour écrire ces petites drabbles alors que c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de passer une soirée branchée sur notre ordi, à attendre que l'autre termine sa phrase pour pouvoir enchaîner. (Vive la technologie.)

Une fois encore, nous espérons que cette petite drabble exquise vous a plu et nous vous souhaitons une très semaine, que vous soyez en vacances ou pas encore (ou pas du tout).

**Del**(&amp;)**Plume**


	4. Lily-James : Une biche

**UNE BICHE  
**

**.:.**

\- James ? S'enquit Lily en relevant les yeux de son devoir de Métamorphose en grimaçant.

\- Lily ? répondit-il immédiatement, plantant son regard dans les prunelles qu'il aimait tant.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom et son cœur se contractait joyeusement chaque fois que c'était le cas. Maintenant, ils étaient amis. C'était un si petit mot pour une si grande chose. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer plus.

\- Comment est-ce que…, commença-t-elle en rougissant visiblement. Comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir quel animal serait notre animagus ?

James cligna des yeux, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement sous l'intensité du regard de la jeune fille ;

\- Tu ne peux pas… Tu peux tenter de le deviner, poursuivit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux ; mais en général, c'est plutôt lui qui te choisit.

\- C'est lui qui te choisit ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague dans une intense réflexion. Alors ça va bien au-delà de notre conscience… Remarque, fit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, et en laissant échapper un petit rire ; Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis surprise.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda James, perplexe.

\- Je pensais que, peut-être, on avait un choix. Mais ça semble fonctionner beaucoup plus comme les Patronus, en fait.

\- Oui. Bien qu'un sorcier animagus verra très probablement son patronus prendre la même forme que lui…

\- Donc tout est lié, répondit-elle, le regard toujours plongé dans les yeux noirs de James. Alors toi, ton animagus et ton Patronus sont le même animal ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse, avant de rougir et d'ajouter ; Je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander… Enfin si, mais je ne voulais pas… Je veux dire…

James plongea une main dans ses cheveux et détourna les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, incertain sur la manière de répondre à une question qui lui paraissait si personnelle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire en voyant son expression inhabituellement gênée. Mais j'avoue être intriguée… quant à l'animal en question, ajouta-t-elle, son intérêt plus fort que son embarras.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

Lily réalisa qu'il hésitait vraiment à lui répondre ; que l'idée de lui dire la vérité semblait le plonger dans un malaise plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ressentir auparavant.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te le dire ou que je n'aie pas confiance en toi… c'est seulement que… ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'un patronus ou un animagi en dit beaucoup sur son sorcier, Lily. Et une fois que tu sauras ce que c'est, il n'y aura plus grand-chose… il n'y aura plus grand-chose que je pourrai te cacher, avoua-t-il enfin, sa voix se nouant dans sa gorge, ses yeux rencontrant le regard de la jeune fille avec une honnêteté nouvelle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille scrutèrent ceux de James un instant de plus, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comprenant que ses paroles portaient en elles un sens qu'elle ne saisissait pas… Comprenant qu'il était possible qu'elle regrette d'en savoir plus.

\- Je me transforme en cerf, souffla tout à coup James, rompant le silence fragile qui les avait enveloppés, comme si les mots lui avaient échappé.

Dix secondes passèrent, leur faisant l'effet qu'une heure entière venait de s'écouler. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois du regard, pas même lorsque Lily enregistra les mots de James et leur donna enfin un sens. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois.

\- En… en cerf ? Répéta-t-elle, sa voix si basse qu'elle douta qu'il s'agisse de la sienne.

James se contenta de hocher la tête, le reste de son corps immobile dans l'attente de la réaction de Lily. Déjà les remords le dévoraient, et il avait peur qu'elle parte en courant. Pourtant, alors que les secondes s'étiraient en minutes, un sourire tremblant se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ;

\- Tu as raison… ça en dit beaucoup sur toi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu comprends ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix aussi faible que celle de Lily, tentant de trouver des mots simples pour une question si lourde de sens.

Lily hocha la tête, lentement et son regard se déroba à celui du jeune homme comme si elle avait peur des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer ;

\- Mon patronus est une biche…

Le silence de James traduisit un acquiescement inutile. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris.

\- On se ressemble plus qu'on ne le croit, pas vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille en laissant échapper un éclat de rire fébrile avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers James, croisant son regard sombre et pénétrant.

\- Je ne sais pas si on se ressemble, mais… Enfin, on est liés, quoi. Dans un sens, ajouta-t-il, se trouvant ridicule de frôler le bégaiement.

Lily baissa les yeux sur son devoir abandonné, ses doigts s'entremêlent nerveusement devant elle ;

\- Oui, je commençais à m'en rendre compte, je crois…

James inspira profondément, une main plongée dans les cheveux, son cœur en équilibre, chaque battement menaçant de le précipiter dans le vide ;

\- Bien, fit-il nerveusement. Bien, alors je ne suis plus le seul, termina-t-il en riant faiblement.

Ils savaient tous les deux que les mots de James signifiaient beaucoup plus que la conversation ne le laissait penser, et lorsque Lily releva les yeux vers lui, il eut enfin la réponse qu'il attendait depuis des années ;

\- Non, effectivement, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle hésitant. Alors… Un cerf ? commenta-t-elle, l'amusement se mêlant à sa gêne.

James hocha la tête, lentement, un éclair amusé illuminant sobrement son regard noisette.

\- Alors, une biche ? contra-t-il en se délectant du rougissement qui envahissait les joues de Lily.

\- James, soupira-t-elle sans pour autant lui dissimuler son amusement.

Sans répondre, ce dernier étendit le bras et, d'un mouvement timide, attrapa la main de Lily, posée près de son devoir de Métamorphose, sans jamais quitter des yeux le visage de son amie.

\- Quand tu veux, tu abrèges mes souffrances, plaisanta-t-il, bien que ses yeux, plantés dans ceux de Lily avec intensité, trahissaient une vulnérabilité que Lily n'avait encore jamais soupçonnée.

Elle baissa lentement le regard, aussi déboussolée qu'un animal dont le rôle viendrait de devenir celui de proie, mais elle sentit une douce et heureuse chaleur prendre racine dans son ventre.

\- Lily ? Demanda James d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

\- James ? répondit-elle avec une légèreté qui la surprit elle-même, les faisant volontairement tourner en rond.

Mais elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste, minime mais immense ; elle retourna sa main, celle que James avait recouverte de la sienne, et, avec une délicatesse dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable dans une situation aussi troublante, elle replia ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme. Puis, lentement, elle se pencha en avant, ses paupières closes, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de James avec hésitation. Lorsqu'elle recula, James n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il s'était tendu et ses yeux s'étaient fermés, si bien que l'espace d'une terrifiante seconde, Lily eut peur d'avoir mal interprété ses propos, mais presqu'aussitôt, James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement ;

\- Tu pourrais faire ça encore une fois ?

\- Euh, je, commença timidement Lily…

Mais les lèvres de James n'attendirent pas et vinrent chatouiller les siennes, lui donnant le droit de s'échapper si elle le souhaitait. Pourtant, Lily n'avait aucune envie de s'échapper ; elle voulait rester là, juste là, les lèvres de James sur les siennes, ses mains dans sa nuque, son front contre le sien. Tout près d'elle, à lui faire ressentir mille et une émotions inconnues. Tout simplement.

* * *

**N/A**

Hello! On espère que votre rentrée se passe bien, et que ce petit instant de de James et de Lily vous aura fait plaisir ! Nous on a adoré l'écrire !

Sur ce, on vous dit à bientôt (une petite Exquisite Drabble en anglais pour le weekend prochain) !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	5. Rose-Scorpius : Le Meilleur Ami Délaissé

**Le Meilleur Ami Délaissé**

**.:.**

L'état de panique général frôlait l'exagération. À observer les occupants du château, on aurait pu croire que Poudlard était en feu, ou, sur une touche plus triste, que l'école subissait une nouvelle attaque digne de la Seconde Guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rose en levant les yeux vers son petit-ami, dont les doigts s'étaient enroulés avec douceur autour de son poignet, alors qu'autour d'eux, des élèves de toutes tailles et Maisons couraient dans tous les sens.

\- Je crois que les élèves de Beauxbâtons sont arrivés, répondit-il d'un ton calme qui tranchait avec leur environnement agité.

\- Oh, fit simplement la jeune fille, avant d'ajouter ; j'aimerais passer à la bibliothèque avant le banquet de bienvenue, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Je crois que j'aimerais mieux aller accueillir les jolies françaises…

Rose haussa les épaules ;

\- D'accord, on se rejoint pour le dîner, alors, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire tranquille, avant de rajuster la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule pour s'éloigner.

\- Tu rêves, rétorqua-t-il en riant doucement, passant un bras possessif autour de son épaule libre.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se frayer un chemin dans la foule d'élèves agités, une voix lointaine les interpella ;

\- Hé ! Où vous croyez aller comme ça ?

\- Loin de toi, marmonna Scorpius pour lui-même, en se tournant vers Albus contre sa volonté - son meilleur ami et sa présence quasi constante à leurs côtés commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Rose lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, le priant silencieusement de faire preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence envers son cousin.

\- On va à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- À la bibliothèque ? Répéta Albus, incrédule. Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! S'indigna-t-il encore. Vous passez votre vie là-bas ! J'en ai marre de tous ces bouquins, moi !

Rose leva les yeux et tira gentiment sur la main de son petit-ami.

\- Allez, va admirer les Françaises, Al. On se voit plus tard.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la marée d'élèves. Une fois à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un silence aussi immense que celui de leur conversation, Rose posa sa main sur celle de Scorpius, à plat sur la table ;

\- Scorpius...?

\- Mmh ? fit-il en relevant la tête, la mâchoire visiblement contractée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce, un sourire tranquille graciant ses lèvres.

La surprise, puis l'incompréhension dérobèrent l'expression neutre sur le visage de Scorpius.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Demanda Rose en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je… Écoute, ne le prends pas mal, mais… mais Al me tape sur le système.

L'expression de surprise qui se peignit soudain sur le visage de la jeune fille fit poursuivre Scorpius ;

\- Il est toujours derrière nous ! Je te regarde, il me regarde. Je te prends la main, il intervient. J'ai même peur de rêver de toi ; il serait très bien capable d'apparaître, déguisé en Dumbledore, pour me dire d'arrêter de te fréquenter !

Malgré elle, Rose éclata de rire ;

\- Scorpius... C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, s'énerva-t-il en rougissant sous les yeux rieurs de sa petite amie ; il le fait exprès, et ça devient de moins en moins subtil !

\- Scorpius... Tu ne crois pas que son omniprésence dans notre relation ces derniers temps tend plus à... à un sentiment d'être laissé de côté ? Quand est-ce que vous avez passé du temps ensemble, juste tous les deux ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, les yeux au loin, l'air de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait inlassablement, puis secoua la tête et répondit ;

\- Non, je crois qu'il n'accepte simplement pas le fait que l'on sorte ensemble. Je passe plein de temps avec lui dans le dortoir, mais quand j'ai enfin un moment juste avec toi, il est là aussi, à me tuer du regard. Là, si ce n'était pas pour les françaises, il serait assis là, à côté de toi…

Rose fronça les sourcils, un petit creux se formant entre ses deux yeux alors qu'elle observait son petit ami avec perplexité ;

\- Tu débloques complètement…, rigola-t-elle, sans néanmoins ôter les petites particules de doute de sa voix.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, se renfrogna-t-il aussitôt.

\- Si, mais… J'ai du mal à imaginer Albus comme ça. Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Tu es sa cousine... Et moi je suis...

Rose le défia de continuer, un sourcil exaspéré relevé avec autorité.

\- Tu es quoi, Scorpius ?

\- Tu sais, soupira-t-il sans répondre à sa question, Albus a beau me connaître, je crois qu'il n'aime pas que je m'approche de toi. De cette manière, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Rose secoua la tête, un soupir amusé échappant à la barrière de ses lèvres à moitié closes ;

\- Je vois, fit-elle, l'air espiègle, toujours en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Et… de quelle manière parles-tu, au juste ?

Le jeune homme grimaça en détournant légèrement la tête, ses joues se colorant d'un rose vif qui commençait à lui être familier.

\- Je t'écoute, ajouta Rose, ses dents découvertes par ses lèvres narquoises.

\- Physiquement, lâcha Scorpius en retenant sa respiration avant de reporter son regard vers Rose avec intensité.

\- Ah, ça, murmura-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il est simplement jaloux.

\- Comment tu expliques qu'il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas nous laisser seuls tous les deux ? Jamais ?

\- Virginia Longdale, sixième année, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pardon ? Fit Scorpius en clignant des yeux.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard énigmatique habillé d'une expression scandalisée ;

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Euh… Non ? proposa-t-il comme réponse, les yeux désertés de leur assurance à la Malefoy. Tu parles de la rousse avec le gros grain de beauté sur le front ?

Rose lui adressa un regard désespéré et soupira ;

\- Ça, c'est Morgane. Je te parle de sa copine brune. Al ne t'a pas parlé d'elle ?

\- Non... Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es vraiment...

Elle étouffa à nouveau un rire, avant de se reprendre ;  
\- Enfin non, c'est lui qui est vraiment nul. Al est dingue de Virginia. Enfin, d'après lui elle a "juste de jolis yeux".

\- Al est... Al est amoureux ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Sûrement parce qu'il refuse de l'admettre avec des mots, lui dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir, avant de se pencher vers la jeune fille et de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur sa tempe ;  
\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas génétique et que tu es bien plus courageuse que lui, alors...

\- Oui, heureusement, fit-elle avec un infime rougissement.

* * *

**N/A**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

Alors oui, ça fait une éternité (ou deux) que nous n'avons rien publié et c'est inexcusable, mais sachez que nous n'avons pas abandonner pour autant ce recueuil, ni ce compte, ni notre envie d'écrire ensemble. Seulement avec le décalage horaire qui nous sépare, ce n'est pas toujours évident de nous coordonner. On fait de notre mieux et dès qu'on peut, on prend un peu de temps pour rédiger ces drabbles exquises.

Et croyez-nous, ça nous manque de ne plus pouvoir écrire autant qu'avant.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette drabble, bien qu'elle soit un peu étrange, parce que comme toujours, on s'est beaucoup amusées à l'écrire.

À très bientôt j'espère,

_Del_(&amp;)_Plume_


	6. Rose-Scorpius : Croque-Monsieur

**Croque-monsieur Bœuf-Moutarde  
**

**. . .**

\- Non, il n'en est pas question ! s'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

Son ami croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie et va lui parler, qu'on rigole un peu, insista Albus en désignant sa cousine de son menton barbu.

Assis à côté de lui sur un des canapés en cuir du salon des Potter, Scorpius lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

\- Elle danse avec Harrison, grommela-t-il en désignant le couple improvisé qui dansait un peu plus loin, alors que le compte à rebours allait bientôt commencer.

\- Et donc ? s'enquit Albus en balançant son coude dans les côtes de Scorpius. Vas-y, prends ton plus bel air aristo, et vire Harrison !

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement, témoignant du fait qu'il n'avait rien du petit "aristocrate coincé" que l'avait accusé d'être son meilleur ami la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ; après lui avoir balancé son poing dans la figure, Scorpius avait rétabli la vérité et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Et presque dix ans plus tard, même si Albus était la personne la mieux placée pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien du petit sang-pur hautain qu'il semblait être, il n'avait pas renoncé à l'accuser de l'être pour autant, sachant pertinemment que ça le ferait réagir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en sortant la carte du Sang-pur que Rose va me remarquer ? demanda Scorpius, abasourdi qu'Albus ne serait-ce que propose la possibilité de cette alternative.

Lui, il savait très bien ce qu'il y gagnerait : un regard acéré et le cœur en miettes, comme chaque fois.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir exagérément exaspéré ;

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

\- Du tout ; éclaire-moi, je t'en prie, insista Scorpius sans quitter Rose et son cavalier des yeux.

Harrison accrocha d'ailleurs le regard de Scorpius durant une mili-seconde et, l'instant d'après, offrit un immense sourire à Rose.

Le sang dans les veines de Scorpius se mit à bouillir et il sauta sur ses jambes avant de pouvoir se retenir, le rire moqueur d'Albus dans son dos alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Rose et Harrison, rire étouffé par le brouhaha qui régnait dans l'immense salon des Potter. Avant que son cerveau ne fasse tourner ses mécanismes, il vit sa propre main s'abattre sur l'épaule d'Harrison, qui, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Scorpius, lui envoya un regard amusé.

\- J'imagine que tu viens me ravir ma cavalière ? demanda son ancien camarade de classe avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Harrison ! s'offusqua une Rose cramoisie à côté de lui, qui tourna la tête et y plaqua ses mains, certainement pour tenter de rafraîchir sa peau brûlante.

\- Exactement. Tu permets ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit le jeune homme brun, qui, avant de s'éloigner, adressa à Rose un clin d'œil conspirateur.

Scorpius se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui l'observait avec hésitation :

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

Sous le bleu des yeux de Rose, dont le regard trahissait une certaine panique, Scorpius soupira et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour le rebrousser. Il recula respectueusement d'un pas et lui tendit une main ;

\- Je peux ?

Rose sourit faiblement et leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, ses joues se colorèrent d'une splendide teinte rouge et, lorsqu'elle posa sa main dans celle de Scorpius, son fard sembla se propager par sa peau jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Il referma ses doigts autour des siens et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires dénués d'arrogance ;

\- Merci, lui dit-il simplement, la voix grave et sincère.

Il eut soudain envie de s'excuser d'avoir si impoliment fait déguerpir Harrison, mais il se reprit juste à temps.

\- Harrison, hein ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en faisant glisser une main sur sa taille en rougissant.

\- C'est pas moi ! se justifia-t-elle aussitôt, en prenant des couleurs sous l'embarras. C'est lui qui a insisté ! Il pensait que… euh…

Scorpius se délecta des couleurs qui animaient le visage de Rose, son embarras le confortant dans l'idée que, peut-être, il n'était pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments dont il ne savait plus que faire.

\- Il pensait que… ? répéta Scorpius, partagé entre le plaisir de voir les joues de Rose se teinter d'une telle façon, et l'envie d'étrangler Harrison pour avoir dansé avec elle avant lui.

\- Peu importe, bredouilla la jeune fille en secouant la tête, ses doigts s'enroulant dans son pull.

Ils laissèrent la musique leur beugler dans les oreilles, se trémoussant avec gêne dans un coin du salon.

Quand la musique mua lentement en quelque chose de plus énergique, Scorpius s'immobilisa avant de prendre la main de Rose dans la sienne :

\- Viens avec moi, fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour se faire entendre.

Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille s'accrocher aux siens et il la mena jusqu'à la cuisine, étonnamment silencieuse, compte tenu du raffut qui régnait dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rose d'une voix fragile, bien que son regard, planté dans celui de Scorpius, brillait avec courage et férocité comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait et refusait de tourner les talons, préférant affronter les battements furieux de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que…, commença-t-il, rendu nerveux par Rose et son regard intense. Euh, est-ce que tu as faim ? Je peux nous préparer quelque chose…

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas, soudain tendue ;

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Non, je… Tu vois, se pressa-t-il de répondre en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Rose, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe ; j'aimerais t'emmener dîner quelque part un jour, t'inviter à sortir de manière romantique, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, et je ne crois pas que je puisse attendre encore avant de passer une soirée avec toi, alors je me suis dit - c'est stupide, je sais - je me suis dit qu'on pourrait dîner là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais forcément, j'ai merdé, c'est sorti tout seul et c'était ridicule, je veux di…

\- Arrête, l'interrompit brusquement Rose, les joues brûlantes, les yeux assombris par la colère ; tu te moques encore de moi, c'est ça ?

Scorpius l'observa, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau - et c'est exactement comme cela qu'il se sentait. Comme un Gryffondor dépourvu de son courage.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi il avait été réparti à Serdaigle.

Mais lorsqu'elle amorça un pas en arrière pour s'en aller, il la retint, ses doigts s'enroulant avec douceur autour de son poignet ;

\- Non, Rose ! fit-il désespérément. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Loin de là ! Au contraire, ajouta-t-il avant de soupirer. Au contraire, dans ma tête, dans mon… dans mon cœur, tu prends toute la place.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit avant ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution, comme si elle cherchait à jauger son degré de sincérité.

Scorpius ne put empêcher un petit rire d'éclairer son regard ébahi.

\- Euh, Rose, tu as vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix rieuse et à la fois légèrement tremblotante, avant de détacher l'une de ses mains des poignets de Rose et de la lui tendre : elle tremblait.

Hésitante, la jeune fille posa sa main dans la sienne et il enroula aussitôt ses doigts autour des siens ;

\- Bon, reprit-il dans un raclement de gorge particulièrement gêné. On se le fait ce dîner ?

Le jeune fille cligna des yeux, interdite, ses joues reprenant une teinte vive ;

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui. J'ai faim, ajouta-t-il en se retournant, gardant une des petites mains de Rose emprisonnée dans une des siennes, de peur qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de s'échapper.

Il l'entraîna avec lui avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de protester et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit essayer d'une petite voix balbutiante ;

\- Je n'aime pas le poisson, si ça peut aider.

\- Tant mieux. J'avais envie d'un croque-monsieur au boeuf et à la moutarde, répondit simplement Scorpius, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tournait son visage vers la jeune fille en quittant la cuisine.

\- On ne… on ne cuisine pas ici ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit Rose, hésitante, mais à la fois bouillonnant d'une nouvelle sorte de bonheur au creux de son estomac.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, son sourire creusant une fossette dans sa joue droite que Rose n'avait encore jamais vue ;

\- Non. Une prochaine fois. Ce soir, je te veux pour moi tout seul.

Rose sut que le feu qui embrasa ses joues déjà fiévreuses ne fit qu'empirer son état d'embarras extrême, mais, au contraire, les sursauts de son cœur étaient très agréables, malgré le fait qu'elle ne cessait de se demander s'il allait finir par s'arrêter pour surmenage. Les mains nouées, ils traversèrent le salon des Potter en accrochant plusieurs regards, mais Rose était bien trop soûle de ses émotions pour s'en apercevoir, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison et se retrouvèrent sur le perron, Scorpius lui adressa un sourire qui lui arracha un battement de cœur affolé. Ses yeux furent attirés contre leur gré par ce sourire éblouissant, par ces lèvres joyeuses qui lui emplissaient le cœur de papillons, et de courage. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de céder à une furieuse envie de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, Scorpius les transplana et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son bras.

\- Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois, maugréa-t-elle en titubant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une allée bondée de sorciers attablés en terrasse, à la chaleur de sortilèges qui les gardaient à l'abri du froid.

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire et se pencha légèrement vers Rose, son regard métallique soudain incertain ;

\- Je sais que tu raffoles des pommes-de-terre rissolées de La Baguette d'Argent ; est-ce que tu as envie d'y aller ?

Rose secoua la tête, un sourire nerveux graciant ses lèvres ;

\- Non. Ici ça me va.

\- Alors allons-y, répondit-il avant d'attraper sa main de manière si naturelle qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir manqué des années de sa vie à ne pas faire ce geste instinctif.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plus doux que ceux auxquels elle l'avait habitué et un léger fard colora ses joues :

\- Allons-y, répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

* * *

**Note :**

Bonjour à tous ! Nous revenons avec une nouvelle drabble exquise, sous le même principe que les précédentes, à savoir que nous écrivons une phrase chacune, l'une après l'autre, sans se concerter.

À très bientôt pour une nouvelle drabble !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	7. Rose-Scorpius : Toujours plus d'étoiles

**Toujours plus d'étoiles  
**

**.:.**

Depuis la table où elle était installée depuis des heures, Rose observait la neige tomber au-dehors, la douce lumière de la lune éclairant faiblement le parc qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Son application à l'écriture de la lettre qu'elle allait adresser à sa famille décroissait à mesure qu'elle laissait ses yeux profiter de la vue envoûtante de l'hiver écossais. Si la plupart des gens détestaient les couleurs que revêtait l'hiver, Rose, elle, appréciait la sérénité qui se dégageait d'un paysage enseveli sous la neige ou prisonnier de la glace et satisfaisait sa nature calme et silencieuse.

\- Encore à rêvasser, Rose ? fit une voix amusée dans son dos, interrompant sa sereine contemplation.

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et elle s'empourpra furieusement avant de baisser instinctivement les yeux vers le livre ouvert devant elle et de se cacher derrière un voile de longues boucles rousses soigneusement arrangées.

\- Tu ne trompes personne, tu sais ? Enfin, tu ne me trompes pas, moi, rit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? bredouilla maladroitement la jeune fille à l'intention du meilleur ami de son cousin, pour lequel elle craquait secrètement depuis des années, sans oser croiser son regard métallique, confirmant pour la énième fois que non, le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne pas l'envoyer à Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille.

\- Juste passer un petit moment avec toi, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Ou bien n'as-tu pas remarqué mon insistance ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit air amusé, un sourcil se dressant tel une apostrophe.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et pria pour que le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque déserte étouffe le raffut infernal des tics et des tacs que faisait son cœur.

\- Mmh, fit-elle simplement, sans être capable d'en dire davantage.

Elle l'entendit pouffer et tirer la chaise devant elle avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et d'y planter son menton, le regard rivé sur elle avec amusement, un sourire énigmatique peint sur les lèvres.

\- Sur quelle étoile est-ce que tu vas étaler ta science, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, un sourcil allant se percher dans ses boucles rousses.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit mais il demeura dans la même position, son regard métallique déchiré par un éclair malicieux qui semblait toujours résider là. À cet instant, Rose se dit qu'elle n'aurait absolument rien contre un cours d'astronomie si les yeux de Scorpius en étaient le sujet. Enfin, si toutefois elle était un jour capable de soutenir son regard transperçant plus de trois misérables secondes sans ciller, baisser la tête, ou rougir comme une idiote.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies envie de m'entendre déblatérer sur le système solaire aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Non, en fait, se reprit-il avec un air s'apparentant à de l'embarras, c'est moi qui n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ça.

Rose fronça soudain les sourcils et étudia le jeune homme assis en face d'elle sans comprendre ;

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors en détournant les yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Non, rit-il doucement, attirant de nouveau le regard de Rose sur les petits plis se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Tout va très bien.

Rose n'en fut que plus troublée et garda le silence, triturant nerveusement la plume qu'elle avait dans les mains avec ses doigts tremblants.

\- Bien, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, avant de poser sa plume sur son parchemin abandonné près du livre qu'elle avait, dans un passé incertain, été en train de lire. Bien, répéta-t-elle.

Un faible sourire amusé reprit possession des lèvres du jeune homme qui secoua la tête ;

\- Rose… pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis là ce soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis là _chaque_ soir ?

Rose ne détourna pas le regard, mais elle ne sembla pas sur le point de répondre, ses yeux sondant ceux de Scorpius à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle ne possédait pas - mais qu'elle aurait bien voulu obtenir.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté ses yeux ombrageux ;

\- Écoute, Rose, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à essayer de subtilement te montrer mon intérêt…, déclara-t-il avant de faire glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, réajustant son regard à celui de la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Je vais être plus clair, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui a l'air de fonctionner avec toi.

Rose s'immobilisa, la panique la submergeant brusquement, et ses doigts se mirent à trembler autour de sa plume ; paralysée par la peur, l'incompréhension, et un soupçon d'espoir, elle fut incapable de détourner son regard de celui de Scorpius et ce qu'elle y vit amorça une petite bombe dans sa poitrine.

\- Euh, poursuivit-il, d'une voix où quelques infimes tremblotements ne manquaient pas de transpercer, bien contre leur gré. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu veux passer la journée avec moi à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ? Je veux dire, se reprit-il, les poings serrés autour de son inconfort ; juste avec moi.

\- Je…

Rose s'interrompit, cherchant le meilleur moyen de répondre à la question qui venait de mettre ses émotions à feu et à sang, avant de se rendre compte que la réponse se trouvait tout simplement dans le regard du jeune homme assis en face d'elle ;

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle finalement, d'une petite voix, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

Elle manqua ainsi le sourire resplendissant qui éclaira les traits du visage de Scorpius. D'un doigt, il releva le menton de Rose avec douceur, afin de pouvoir apprécier son fard flamboyant.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il, ses yeux glissant sur son teint écarlate qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les tâches de rousseur dont il était dingue.

Après plusieurs longues secondes d'une gêne plaisante, Rose sourit et se racla la gorge.

\- Je… euh… je devrais y aller, balbutia-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires nerveusement et de manière chaotique, sous le regard amusé de Scorpius.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire, se retourna, et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Rose ? l'appela-t-il en retenant un rire.

Elle fit volte-face en manquant de trébucher et Scorpius se leva aussitôt pour se planter devant elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu te trompais juste de côté, fit-il avec un sourire goguenard en la poussant gentiment de l'autre côté, une main posée sur sa taille.

Rose rougit de plus belle, si c'était encore possible et resserra ses livres sur sa poitrine avec embarras.

\- Oui… euh… merci, bafouilla-t-elle avant de relever brièvement les yeux vers le jeune homme, un sourire tremblant dessiné sur les lèvres. Bonne nuit, Scorpius.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner (vers le bon dortoir, cette fois), en soupirant de son manque de courage.

Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de goûter aux lèvres de Rose Weasley.

* * *

**Note d'Auteures**

Bonjour à tous ! Nous espérons que vous allez tous bien par ce soleil, cette rentrée, cette nouvelle drabble... Nous avons repris un peu de service et sommes en train de nous faire très plaisir à écrire de nouvelles drabbles exquises ces jours-ci. On vous offre donc celle-ci aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

À bientôt,

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	8. Rose-Scorpius : Nouvelle aventure

**Nouvelle aventure**

**.:.**

\- Le facteur n'est pas passéééé, il ne passera jamaiiiiis, luuuundi, maaaardi…

\- Euh… pardon ?

\- Tu connais pas le jeu du facteur n'est pas passé ? s'étonna la fillette de huit ans, dont les cheveux étaient aussi roux qu'elle était stupéfaite du manque de savoir de son interlocuteur.

Le petit garçon fronça le nez, déformant ainsi son petit visage aristocratique.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il d'une voix plus posée qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre pour un garçon de cet âge-là, mais avec des yeux qui pétillaient de curiosité.

La fillette laissa échapper un petit rire aigu et lui prit la main comme s'ils étaient amis depuis le berceau et ne venaient pas tout juste de se rencontrer ;

\- Viens, je vais te montrer. Al dit toujours que plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Et c'est ainsi que le petit Scorpius Malefoy, envoûté par les grands yeux rieurs de Rose Weasley et mourant d'envie de jouer avec d'autres enfants, en oublia ses parents, qui, un peu plus loin sur le chemin de Traverse, contemplaient une vitrine pleine de diamants scintillants.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'aller bien loin et, quelques instants après avoir fait la connaissance des cousins de la petite fille au rire agréablement dissonant, tout aussi bruyants et exubérants qu'elle, ses parents le retrouvèrent et il sut, au regard glacial que lui adressa sa mère, qu'il ne manquerait pas d'être puni pour s'être éloigné sans permission à l'instant où ils seraient de retour au Manoir. Cependant, il osa tout de même poser la question ;

\- Tu connais le jeu du facteur n'est pas passé, maman ?

Astoria Malefoy baissa un regard bleu turquoise vers son fils et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres ;

\- Non. Tu voudras m'expliquer les règles une fois qu'on sera rentrés ? On pourra demander à Hazel de nous faire du chocolat chaud, si tu veux ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, puis, tant cette rencontre colorée était passée vite, trop vite à ses yeux, il tenta le tout pour le tout ;

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra retourner sur le chemin de Traverse demain, pour retrouver les autres enfants ?

Astoria croisa le regard de son époux, qui lui adressa un sourire triste avant de poser une main paternelle sur l'épaule de son petit garçon ;

\- Oui... pourquoi pas.

\- À une seule condition, ajouta cependant la maman de Scorpius.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère avec curiosité ;

\- Nous devons savoir où tu te trouves à tout moment. C'est compris, Scorpius ?

Scorpius sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finalement, il hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai aller chez Rose et Albus ? demanda le petit blondinet, le visage sérieux, inquiet, et rosi par son audace. Ils m'ont invité pour jouer avec eux.

Cette fois, Draco Malefoy se tendit et son sourire se crispa ; comment expliquer à son petit garçon qu'il était improbable que Ron Weasley ne l'invite un jour à franchir le seuil de sa porte à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, à cause de ce qu'il avait un jour été ?

Astoria Malefoy envoya un regard de soutien à son mari, et passa une main maternelle dans les cheveux ordonnés de son fils.

\- On verra, Scorpius. On verra, répéta-t-elle tandis qu'ils arrivaient à leur point de transplanage.

**.:.**

Le petit Scorpius ne revit la petite fille au sourire rayonnant que des années plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses cheveux, au loin, son air enfantin toujours égayé de ses yeux joueurs, et son cousin - Alfred ? - ou plutôt _ses_ cousins à ses côtés, une bouffée de joie l'envahit jusqu'à son estomac, et il posa un regard décidé sur son père, qui lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses, durant ces trois dernières années. Des choses qui n'avaient aucune importance lorsqu'il se rappelait le sentiment qui avait réchauffé sa poitrine lorsqu'une petite fille de huit ans lui avait tendu la main et l'invité à jouer avec elle, avec la même naïveté dont il faisait preuve, propre aux enfants de leur âge, quant aux passés croisés de leurs parents. Des choses qui n'avaient aucune importance lorsqu'il se rappelait avoir pris sa main en espérant qu'il n'aurait jamais plus à la lâcher, lui qui avait toujours été si seul dans l'immense Manoir dans lequel il avait été élevé, sans enfant de son âge avec qui grandir.

\- Je comprends bien que… ce n'était pas possible pour vous, hésita-t-il d'une voix plus calme que celle de la majorité des enfants qui se trouvaient sur le quai bondé et bruyant. Mais vous m'avez dit que les temps ont changé, et je crois que… que j'ai très envie d'avoir des amis. Des amis comme Rose Weasley et son cousin. Voilà, je suis très content d'aller à Poudlard. Mais vous allez me manquer.

Son père lui adressa un regard qui témoignait de la fierté qui comprimait sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur son fils, et posa une main sur son épaule ;

\- Nous t'écrirons très souvent, répondit-il, incapable d'exprimer, de par son éducation, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, puis il s'accroupit devant Scorpius ; Tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, je le sais. Alors profite. Et écoute tes professeurs, ajouta-t-il en resserrant la cravate que portait son fils, en attendant de recevoir son uniforme officiel.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers sa mère avec un sourire imperceptiblement plus doux ;

\- Prends soin de Papa, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il en cachant un sourire. Au cas où je lui désobéisse et qu'il s'énerve…

\- Promis, sourit sa mère avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un bref baiser sur son front.

Le petit Scorpius s'éloigna alors des seuls repères de sa vie, prêt à sauter dans le train qui l'emmènerait vers de nouvelles aventures, et, lorsqu'il atteignit une des portes du train, il se retourna et leur adressa un dernier geste de la main. Il avait hâte de se faire des amis, et il avait hâte de tout raconter à ses parents. Il était prêt à vivre sa vie et embarquer à bord d'une aventure qu'il serait sûrement le premier Malefoy à avoir le plaisir de vivre.

* * *

**Note d'auteures**

Bonjour ! Nous sommes ravies d'être de retour pour publier quelques petites choses qui dorment dans nos tiroirs depuis un bon bout de temps... Dans les semaines à venir suivront deux nouvelles drabbles dans ce recueil.

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos réactions à la lecture de ces moments de vie ! Nous les lirons et y répondrons avec plaisir.

Que cette année vous soit douce et agréable comme le nouveau départ de Scorpius !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	9. Roxanne-Lucas : Lucas Stuarts

**Lucas Stuarts**

**.:.**

Un éclair déchira le ciel et le jeune Préfet-en-Chef grimaça. Sa journée avait débuté sur une nouvelle terrifiante et ne cessait depuis cela d'empirer ; et voilà que le ciel s'y mêlait, faisant trembler ses nuages comme pour faire échos à son état intérieur. Il poussa un long soupir et tourna le dos à la fenêtre pour aller s'installer dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée du Bureau des préfets. Lentement, il rouvrit la lettre qu'il avait réduite à une boule brouillonne entre ses doigts. Il parcourut à nouveau les mots de sa sœur du regard et l'enthousiasme naïf de Dominique lui souleva le cœur ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait se marier avec cette pourriture.

_Lucas,_ écrivait sa sœur. _I__l__ est temps de passer à l'action, car je refuse de perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de cette ordure, et de perdre mon petit frère parce qu'il a le cœur brisé. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que l'on s'y prenne autrement, mais c'est la seule solution. Tu ne veux pas lui en parler directement ? Très bien, je le ferai à ta place. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je l'épouserai._ _Jeremy, je veux dire. Pas Roxan__n__e. Évidemment. Roxanne, je te la laisse. Pardon, je me perds dans mes idées. Tu vois ce que c'est que d'être sur un petit nuage, j'en perds la raison ! Enfin, tu connais ça… Revenons donc à Roxanne._

Et la lettre continuait sur une page et demie sur Roxanne Weasley, la meilleure amie de Dominique Smarts, qui avait décidé de se murer dans une relation malheureuse avec cet ancien Serdaigle malveillant (dont Roxanne était apparemment la seule à voir les qualités), tout en disséminant ici et là quelques mots pleins d'entrain pour le fiancé de Dominique (dont Dominique était cette fois-ci vraiment la seule à voir les qualités).

Comment se faisait-il que les femmes de sa vie soient toutes deux tombées amoureuses d'hommes qui ne les méritaient pas ? Bon, il ne considérait évidemment pas qu'il méritait Roxanne plus qu'un autre, mais elle était tombée bien bas en succombant à cet abruti pourvu de plus de charisme qu'il n'en fallait pour être honnête.

Lucas poussa un long soupir et se frotta les yeux lorsque son cœur se serra en pensant à la jeune fille, à ses grands yeux sombres, à sa peau mate, ses boucles folles, et son sourire énigmatique. Sa sœur tenait absolument à ce qu'il lui avoue son intérêt (l'idée que ses sentiments soient réduits à la notion d'_intérêt_ le fit doucement rire), mais comment mettre son cœur à nu devant la personne qui le faisait battre alors que celle-ci était éprise d'un autre ? Et puis, il avait déjà essayé, en vain, de lui _montrer _ce qu'il ressentait un nombre incalculable de fois ; l'an dernier, il avait passé de longues soirées interminables à la faire réviser ses ASPIC ; pour son anniversaire, il avait déniché une édition rare et hors de prix de son livre préféré, juste parce qu'il savait que cela lui ferait plaisir ; et chaque fois qu'elle rompait avec son bouffon de petit-ami, il était là - _juste là, Merlin_ ! -, pour sécher ses larmes et lui rappeler à quel point elle était belle, et intelligente, et drôle, et qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un type qui la traitait comme un accessoire de mode.

Et voilà que sa sœur se mariait à son propre crétin, et qu'elle voulait que tous ses proches vivent la même vie en rose qu'elle. Le problème, c'est que si Dominique s'en mêlait, alors elle irait droit au but, et Roxanne n'aurait d'autre choix que de mettre fin à l'amitié qui la liait à Lucas. Ou pire, sa pourriture l'apprendrait, et reviendrait faire le portrait de Lucas - ce qui, soit dit en passant, avait failli se produire à maintes reprises déjà (ce que Roxanne ignorait bien évidemment). Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, de toute façon ; lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, une bonne fois pour toutes, et si elle lui tournait le dos, alors elle n'était pas la fille dont il était amoureux. De son sac, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre, décidé à exorciser ses sentiments sur papiers ;

_Roxanne,_

_Avant que ma chère sœur se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, et plutôt que d'être un gros lâche jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je te prie d'accepter cette lettre en gage de ma sincérité. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'être ton ami serait suffisant si tu étais heureuse, mais peut-être que j'avais tort de me taire, __de peur_ _que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments._

D'un mouvement brusque, Lucas froissa son morceau de parchemin ; évidemment que cette idée le faisait mourir de peur. Mais qu'espérait-il, en écrivant cela, que Roxanne change soudain d'avis et oublie Brian-pourri-Porridge comme par magie ? Que pouvait-il faire, vraiment ?

Il défroissa le parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette magique, effaça les mots qu'il avait écrits une minute auparavant, avant d'en inscrire de nouveaux, bien plus simples : « J'ai des sentiments pour toi. ». Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les doigts tremblants autour de sa plume. Oui, c'était concis, plus que clair, et, pour une fois, cela le plaçait dans une position différente de celle d'ami.

Il se leva et attrapa son sac, sa lettre dans une main, décidé à se rendre à la volière malgré l'heure tardive ; il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se décourager. Et puis, s'il tardait trop, il avait peur que sa sœur le devance et aille cafter auprès de Roxanne, d'une manière tout sauf claire et concise. Non, il était temps qu'il assume ses sentiments et qu'il soit honnête, tant envers Roxanne que lui-même.

La chouette qu'il choisit avait des yeux noirs si intenses qu'ils lui rappelèrent ceux de Roxanne, et il lui confia sa lettre avant d'expirer tout l'air qui semblait être resté prisonnier de ses poumons depuis deux ans. Et lorsqu'il la vit s'envoler puis disparaître dans la nuit, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

**Note d'auteures**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Nous revenons avec une invention durant laquelle nous nous sommes amusées à manier les personnages et leurs relations, et à faire en sorte que ce soit toujours nouveau pour l'autre (puisque, nous le rappelons, nous écrivons chacune une phase à la fois, sans jamais savoir ce que l'autre a en réserve pour la suite).

On espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bonne fin de semaine :)

Del(&amp;)Plume


End file.
